Frosty Foreplay
by Purplesparkles29
Summary: I wrote this for Helsa week on Tumblr Hans and Elsa have some fun with ice in the bedroom modern day AU


" Here we go." Hans said walking into the bedroom holding a ice bucket with a bottle of Brute champagne and two champagne flutes.

Elsa was sitting at her dressing table in her dressing gown drying her hair.

" Wow! Champagne, whats the occasion then?" Elsa turned around to ask turning off the hairdryer.

"There doesn't need to be an occasion its just nice to finally have a weekend free to spend with my girlfriend he said setting the ice bucket by the bedside table.

"Maybe I should take more weekends off then, especially if your going to take me out for dinner and treat me with champagne Elsa said.

"Yeah and then I will end up skint!" Hans said smirking.

POP! the champagne cork shot out the bottle and Hans filled the two glasses with fizz. "cheers" They both said to together as their glasses clinked together.

"Mmmm delicious" Elsa said savouring the taste and feeling the bubbles on her tongue. Elsa shrugged off her dressing gown so she could get ready. She was wearing a black lacy bra and matching thong that Hans had bought for her as a birthday gift. Hans took a sip of his drink and stared at Elsa in her lingerie. It fitted her perfectly and he adored her belly button piercing and the snowflake belly bar that she wore. The blue crystals in the snowflake glinted when it caught the sunlight.

"Wow y…you look AMAZING!" Hans said in awe " Thank you babe" Elsa said turning round to go to their wardrobe to find a suitable dress to wear for dinner giving Hans the perfect view her peachy little backside.

Hans snuck up behind Elsa snaking his arms around waist planting warm wet kisses on her neck. Elsa jumped at the unexpected contact and smiled. She moved her platinum blonde hair to one side so Hans could get better accsess to her neck.

"Hmmmm" She hummed leaning into him as he started to nip at her pale skin. Elsa turned around and pulled him into a deep, wanting kiss. Hans grabbed Elsa and lifted her up effortlessly with his strong arms. Elsa wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her onto their bed and laid her down. Hans was now above her on all fours his kisses moving back to her neck and down her cleavage. grabbing her bra her yanks it down, exposing her breasts teasing her pink,pert nipples with his mouth and causing Elsa's moans to fill the bedroom. Hans sits back on his ankles and picks up a large ice cube from the champagne bucket. He places the ice upon Elsa's stomach making her gasp from the intensity of the cold.

" You like that baby girl?" He asks her as his kisses resume down to her hips. He grabs hold of them and he kneads them with his large Hands.

"I….it's very cold but I like it!" Elsa said trembling from the cold sensation. Hans chuckled as his hands made their way to her thong moving the material to one side so he could expose her. Elsa instinctively spread her legs open, revealing her most intimate area to him. She was soaking wet and Hans let out an appreciative growl inserting his index finger into her sex.

"AHHH Hans!" Elsa moaned bucking her hips up to his hand. Hans took another ice cube in his hand and placed it on her clit. The combination of Hans' warm hands and the coldness of the ice was so almost unbearable. Elsa writhed around the bed gripping the sheets beneath her. Once the ice had melted Hans used his thumb to rub her throbbing clit whilst his finger pumped in and out of Elsa bringing her the brink of her climax.

"Come for me baby" Hans whispered in Elsa's ear nibbling on her earlobe. Elsa came nosily shouting Hans' name over and over again as her climax took over her body. Elsa gazed up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over post orgasm.

Hans gave Elsa another kiss before climbing off her and started to get undressed.

"I should go get showered" he said. However his phone buzzed and he grabbed his phone and laid on the bed lying on his belly with his ass slightly raised. As he laid there distracted by his phone Elsa smirked as she relished the view of her 'butt' naked boyfriend. Taking an ice cube out of the the bucket she placed it in between his shoulder blades. The ice immediately started melting from his body heat. Water meandered down his back and in between his buttocks making Hans shiver from the cold trickle. Elsa let go of the ice cube and watched as it followed the same course that the water had taken and continued to the cleft of his buttocks. Elsa grabbed Hans' cheeks and spread them apart, exposing his his tight, puckered hole. The remainder of the ice cube slid down and was promptly 'swallowed' up by his anus.

" WHAT THE FUCK!" Hans cried out. He leapt off the bed and started to jump about. Elsa burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Oh, babe I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting your ass to slurp it up like that!" Elsa said whilst snorting uncontrollably. Hans shuddered as the last of the ice melted inside of him. The ice that had melted seeped back out of him as water and trickled down his leg.

" Are you ok?" Elsa asked once she managed to compose herself a bit.

" I think so, I have to admit though I kinda liked it" Hans replied with a smirk.

"Ooooh really?!" Elsa said raising and eyebrow noticing that his dick was erect too. She dipped her hand back into the ice bucket and fished out another ice cube "Come here, dinner can wait" Elsa said beckoning him with a finger.


End file.
